


Honeymoon Phase

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial rapist is targeting a popular Honolulu nightclub and the team set out to catch him before he can claim another victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen/gifts).



> A birthday present for DragonQueen...hopefully I've managed to hit all the major points you requested!
> 
> This story has no specific time setting: it can fit at any point after 5-0 have been together for a while but before TPTB saw fit to move Cath in with Steve and mess with my world view.
> 
> I hope to post a new chapter every couple of days, as I get done with final edits. And I promise the rating will be warranted by the end.

 

Steve strode out of his office to where the rest of his team were gathered waiting for him, a deep frown marring his features.

“Okay, Chin, show me what we’ve got.”

Chin pulled up a series of photos on the tech-table.  “Five victims in five weeks.  All drugged and sexually assaulted by an unknown assailant, after spending Friday or Saturday night at this club.”  He brought up a local street map, with the name and address of the establishment highlighted and surrounded by five red flags.  “These are the sites where each victim was found or regained consciousness; alleys or secluded areas within a two block radius of the bar.  Evidence indicates that the rapes did not occur at these locations, so the primary crime scene is still unknown.

“HPD hasn’t been able to find a pattern to determine how the perp is choosing his victims.  There are blonds, brunets, one red-head; locals and tourists; Asian, Caucasian and African-American.  They’re single, married, in long-term relationships.  They range in age from 21 to 43 years old, with no overall similarities in height or weight.  Other than the bar they were last seen in, there appears to be no common link at all.”

Danny’s face twisted with anger as he looked at the pictures of the five men.  “Five weeks?  We have a serial rapist targeting a gay bar less than ten minutes from here, and we’re only hearing about it now?  Why is that?” he demanded, turning to Steve.

“HPD was handling this one, but,” Steve tapped the screen and enlarged the picture of the youngest man, “this is the latest victim.  He was attacked a week ago but only reported the crime this evening, after his family convinced him to come forward.  He’s Governor Denning’s nephew.”

Chin and Kono gave small murmurs of surprise, but Danny reacted much more volubly.

“Well, I guess the other four victims should be glad their attacker finally picked someone important enough to warrant our attention!” he snapped.

“Danny….”

Danny held up a hand, pivoting away from Steve and pacing a few steps before turning back.  “No.  No, I’m sorry.  I’m fine.  It just pisses me off.  You know if it had been women, it would’ve been all over the news weeks ago.”

Steve sighed.  “You’re probably right.  And it bothers me, too, okay?  But all we can do now is find the guy and make sure it doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

Danny took a deep breath and caught Kono’s eye as she gave him a commiserating smile.  “Yeah.  Yeah, okay.  So, what’s the plan, oh fearless leader?”

“We’ll start by re-interviewing the victims and see if we can learn anything HPD missed.”  Steve stared at the screen for a few moments, a look of frustration on his face.  “Then, I guess we’ll have to go talk to the staff at the club and see what we can find there.”  He grimaced, unhappy with the less than optimal tactic.

“And you seem oh-so-thrilled with that idea, why?” Danny prompted.

“Based on what we know so far, it seems likely the victims are being drugged while in the bar.  There’s a distinct possibility that our suspect is an employee or regular patron.  A police presence could cause him to back off when what we need is to flush him out.”

“Then let’s flush him out.”  Danny’s hands came up in a querying gesture as he regarded the rest of the team, then leaned towards Steve.  “Why aren’t we doing that?”

“Because, the ideal scenario would be an undercover op, where we mingle, gather intel, and identify potential suspects.  But, with all the media coverage we get these days, we’ve become too high-profile for that.  Our faces are too well known and our sudden appearance in a bar we’ve never been to before would almost definitely alert the perp.  We have no in.”

Danny had gone unusually still during Steve’s explanation and now, running a hand over his face and through his hair, he muttered a heartfelt, “Fuck.”

Steve stared at him, startled.  “Danny?”

Danny rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and shifted nervously as he surveyed his co-workers.  Chin’s expression, unsurprisingly, was a sort of stoic curiosity.  When his eyes met Kono’s, however, hers widened slightly in realization, flicking briefly to Steve and back to Danny.  Her fingers plucked at Chin’s sleeve as she backed away from the table.

“Um, hey, cuz.  Let’s get started on setting up those victim interviews, yeah?”

Chin raised an eyebrow but, with a quick glance at Steve and Danny, followed her into her office without comment.

Steve looked back and forth between the departing pair and his obviously uncomfortable partner with a growing sense of unease.

“What’s going on?”

Danny’s stomach churned nervously as he let out a steadying breath and met Steve’s gaze.  “I’m our ‘in’.”

“Danny, what are you talking about?”  Steve watched Chin and Kono for a second, deep in conversation in her office.  Kono clearly knew something he didn’t.  “What am I missing here?”

“Okay, first of all, shut up!  Not a word until I’ve finished what I have to say.  Second, you do not get to judge me.”

“Danny, why would I—?”

“What did I just say, huh?  What?  Just stop talking!  This is difficult enough without you interrupting me every five seconds!”

Steve frowned in concern at the ‘difficult enough’, but held his tongue.  He raised a hand in silent apology, urging Danny to continue.

Danny braced his arms against the tech-table and stared down at the images there.  “I can go to the club without arousing suspicion.  The staff and regulars know me.  I’ve been there before… a lot.  I mean, not recently – things have been kind of crazier than usual around here for the last couple of months – but… I’ve been pretty much a regular, off and on, since I came to Hawai’i.”

Danny glanced up and could tell that Steve was struggling to keep silent, so he forged ahead before he could be interrupted.

“I’ve always been interested in both women and men – women a little more, usually – but somehow, after things with Rachel went so apocalyptically wrong, it just seemed easier to focus on men for a while.  And the people I met at the club were so open and accepting; no one treating me like an outsider or calling me _haole_ , you know?  So, I started spending a lot of my free time there.  Of course, once I met you and got shanghaied into the insane lifestyle I now lead, I had much less of _that_ , but I would go when I got the chance.  And I still go once in a while.”  He met Steve’s eyes, unsure what to make of the expression there.  “So, that’s it.  Revelation over.  You may speak, now.”

Steve hesitated, studying Danny’s face for a minute before saying anything.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Seriously?”  Danny’s head reared backed and he lifted one hand from the table in a sharp gesture.  “That’s all you have to say?  I just poured my heart out, shared something extremely personal, something I haven’t told anyone since Rachel and I were first dating, and all you care about is how it affects you?  Not one word about what this means in my life or how hard it must have been, especially in such a homophobic profession.  Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey, Danny, it’s not like that!”  Steve stepped in close and gripped Danny’s upper arm.  “I didn’t ask because I get it.  Believe me.  I lived with Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell the whole time I was on active duty.  I saw what that kind of environment did to people.  I understand why you wouldn’t want to come out as a police officer.”  He paused, dropping his hand.  “But we’re your friends, your _‘ohana_.  Why wouldn’t you say something?”

“It’s not like I was deliberately hiding it from you.”  Danny struggled to explain.  “I just—  I would’ve said something if it became an issue.”

“An issue?”

“A thing!  You know!  If I’d ever met someone that I thought I stood a chance at having a relationship with.”  He avoided Steve’s eyes.

“So, you were hanging out in a gay bar, hoping to find someone to have ‘a relationship with’, and you didn’t want to share that with your friends?”

“Look, it was embarrassing, okay?”

Steve scowled fiercely.  “You’re ashamed of your sexual orientation?”

“What?  No, I’m not ashamed!”  Danny scrunched up his face, looking freakishly like Robert DeNiro for a second.  “What’s wrong with you?  I was embarrassed that my love life was so lousy, I was spending all that time in a notorious pick-up joint and still never meeting anyone!”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

“Okay, not never.   I met people, all right?  I made friends.  The staff and the regulars all know me.  But I never met anyone who was interested, that I really wanted to date.”  He shook his head desolately.  “My sex life is a wasteland.”

“You’re telling me you never hooked up even once?”

“What can I say?  I’m a commitment kind of guy.”  He eyed Steve pointedly.  “I can’t do casual, like you and Cath.”

Steve opened his mouth to comment, but wisely changed tack mid-thought, instead asking, “So, if you haven’t told anyone, how does Kono seem to know?”

Danny laughed. “I’ve never said anything to her, and she’s never brought it up, but I think she figured it out a while ago, somehow.  Face it, the rookie is obviously just a much better detective than the trained Naval Intelligence officer,” he smirked, smug on her behalf, and Steve couldn’t help smiling back.

Kono chose that moment to leave her office and approach cautiously, Chin at her heels.  “You’re both smiling, so I guess it’s safe to come out, now?”

“Yeah, it’s all good,” Danny grinned at her.  “I’ll go to the club tonight and check things out.”

“We’ll go,” Steve corrected.

Danny turned back to Steve.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“We’re both going.”

“No, no, _I’m_ going.  I’m the one who fits in, remember?  This whole conversation we just had, here?”  Danny swirled his hand through the air to encompass the two of them.  “Did you forget the whole point, already?  It has to look normal.  I go alone.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw sticking out stubbornly.  “You’re not going in without backup.”

“Backup? Are you kidding me?”  Danny gaped incredulously.  “It’s a public bar, not a drug lord’s private compound!  And all of a sudden you care about backup?”

“Danny, you’re my backup and I’m yours.  Always.  This guy’s dangerous and I’m not letting you go in alone!”

Danny bristled.  “Letting me?  Letting—!  You know what?  No, that’s not even the point!  If you go in there with me, the perp’s going to know something’s up and go to ground.”

“Why?  Anyone who’d recognize us would know we work together.  What’s unusual about having drinks with a friend?”

“In a gay bar?  That you’ve never once, in all this time, been to with me?  No, the timing would be too suspicious.  It would be a giant red flag.”

“Not if he goes as your boyfriend.”

The pair turned to stare at Kono, speaking in unison.  “ _What?_ ”

“It makes sense,” Kono shrugged.  “Steve won’t seem out of place if you’re bringing him as your new boyfriend.  And a new relationship would explain why you haven’t been there in a while.”

“Wait, how do you know how long it’s been since I was there?”

Kono ignored the question.  “It’s the perfect way for you to systematically talk to people, too.  Nobody should be suspicious of you going around introducing Steve to everyone you know there.”

“Okay, that’s it then,” Steve nodded decisively.  “It’s getting late already, so we should get moving.”

“Whoa, there!  Hold on, now.  I did not agree to this, Steven!”

“Kono’s right, Danny.  This is the best way.  So, go home and get ready because you’re taking me on a date.  Kono, Chin,” he turned to the cousins, cutting off Danny’s protest, “start on those interviews.  We’ll need all the information we can get if we’re going to identify this guy before he strikes again.  Come on, Danno, let’s go.”

Kono watched the pair head for the door, Danny already working up a decent rant.  She raised an eyebrow at Chin and grinned evilly.  “Hey, guys?”  She waited for them to turn back and face her, her features now innocently blank.  “Do you think maybe you should practice?”

“Kono…,” Danny groaned.

“Practice?” Steve queried, eyes flicking to Danny and back to Kono.

“Yeah, you know.  Acting like a couple.  I mean, I know you guys are close and all?  But you need to look like you’re in a _romantic_ relationship.”

“People already think they’re married, cuz.”  Chin gave her a meaningful look.

“Sure, in-need-of-counselling married,” she scoffed.  “But they have to look like they’re still in the honeymoon phase.  Like Danny hasn’t been showing up at the club because he’s been too wrapped up in Steve to leave the bedroom—”

“Hey!” Danny interjected, but Kono continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

“—but now he’s finally taking him out to show him off!”  She gave them all a shrewd look.  “You know I’m right.”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt,” Steve capitulated easily.  “Danny?”

Danny squeezed the bridge of his nose for a moment and sighed dramatically. “Fine.  I think it’s pointless but what do you want us to do?”

Kono grinned triumphantly.  “Okay, try holding hands.”

They looked at each other.  Steve held out his left hand, palm up, and Danny gripped it firmly in his right.  They looked back at Kono, who rolled her eyes.

“Not like you’re holding Gracie’s hand to cross the street!” she chided.  “Like a couple!”  She laced her own fingers together to demonstrate.

Danny sighed again and slipped his fingers between Steve’s.  He held up their entwined hands for Kono to see, running his thumb gently down the side of Steve’s and caressing his wrist.  “How’s this?”

“Much better!”  Kono praised, noting with interest the way Steve was staring distractedly at the pattern Danny’s thumb was still tracing over his skin.

“Is that it?  Can we go now?”  Danny asked, without any real hope of a positive response.

“Of course not.  Now put an arm around each other.”

“See?  This isn’t necessary at all.”  Danny dropped Steve’s hand to snake an arm around his waist, as Steve’s arm curled over his shoulders.  “We’re fine.  We do this all the time.”

“As friends, sure, but you have to do better if you want to look like a couple.”  She waved her hands to indicate getting closer.  “Snuggle in under his arm, Danny.”

“Yeah, come on, Danno.”  Grinning, Steve pulled him flush against his side.  “You fit perfectly under there.”

Glaring up at him, Danny jabbed Steve in the stomach with his free hand.  “If you’re going to make cracks about my height, we’re stopping this right now!”

“You’re so sensitive!”  Steve laughed, catching Danny’s hand before he could hit him again.

“Sensitive—!”

“Okay, guys,” Kono interrupted loudly before Danny could erupt.  “Now try a kiss.”

“ _Whoa_!”

“ _What_?”

Steve and Danny shot apart like they’d been electrocuted.

“Oh, come on!  You can’t tell me you thought you could play a believable couple without having to kiss!”

“Why not?”  Danny protested.  “Plenty of people aren’t into public displays of affection.”

“That’s true.  And if somehow the situation does call for it, we’ll deal with it then.  Right?”  Steve nodded at Danny, then at Kono.

“And blow your cover because it looks awkward and uncomfortable?”  Kono shook her head.  “No, you can’t risk it.  It’s better to get it over with now.”

Danny wanted to object but his racing brain couldn’t think of an argument that wasn’t ‘ _I can’t kiss him because I’m secretly in love with him_!’  He glanced at Steve but couldn’t tell what the other man was thinking.

“Chin, tell them,” Kono urged.

“Oh, no.  Don’t put me in the middle of this.”  Chin backed away to the computer table and kept his head down.  “I’m just going to be over here, getting some actual work done.”

Knowing a lost cause when she saw one, Kono gave up and turned back to Steve and Danny.

“It’s not like I’m asking you to stare into each other’s eyes and confess your deep, abiding love or anything.  It’s just a kiss.  Danny, you and I had to do it undercover before.  It’s not a big deal.”

Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously, wondering if Kono knew about his feelings for Steve, the way she seemed to know everything else.  Forcing his tone to stay neutral, he gave in to the inevitable.  “Sure.  No big deal.”

“Alright,” Steve clapped his hands and rubbed them together.  “We can do this.”  He rolled his shoulders and stepped in close, blinking down at the shorter man.  “Let’s, uh….”  He started to reach for Danny’s face but pulled his hands back again.  Leaning in, his head bobbed up and down as he tried to decide on an angle of approach.  “Um, how do you want to…?”

Under normal circumstances, Danny would have revelled in Steve’s awkwardness, but the inherent joy in seeing Steve be less than perfect at something was overshadowed by own his nervous exasperation.

“Oh, for—!”  Danny reached up, grabbing Steve’s face between both hands, and pulled his mouth down onto his own.  After a second, he let go with a flourish and stepped back.  “There!  Okay?  Now that that’s out of the way—”

“Like you mean it!”

“Excuse me?”  Danny rounded on Kono slowly.  “Like what, now?”

“Come on, guys.  People have to believe it’s real.  Not an act, not a joke, but genuine attraction and affection.”

Danny stared at her, sure now that she was totally messing with him.  Anger and embarrassment warred with desire and his fear of exposure.  Then he saw the earnest encouragement in her expression and suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over him.

“Fuck it.”

He spun around and dragged Steve back down into a passionate kiss.  He was done pining, done stressing about being found out.  He was going to grab this opportunity by the horns and enjoy every damn minute of pretending he had exactly what he’d been wishing for.  When it was all over, he could pretend it had all been an act and go back to repressing his feelings and being just friends but, for now, he was going to take full advantage of this chance to touch Steve with impunity.

A brief moment of shock and panic hit him when he felt Steve open up to him but it melted away as the slide of his tongue was met by a brush of Steve’s.  He deepened the kiss, suppressing a groan as Steve matched him thrust for thrust.

Across the room, Kono’s mouth dropped open in astonishment and her eyes widened until they felt like they might just fall out of her head.  She must have made some small noise because Chin looked over at her and frowned.  He glanced in the direction of her stare and did a stunned double-take.  Bending his head deeper over the tech-table, he intensified his focus, deliberately blocking out the scene before him.

After what felt like an eternity but was, in reality, probably less than half a minute, Danny pulled away and turned back to Kono.  “How’s that?  Real enough for ya?”

“Um, wow.  Okay, yeah.  That, uh, that should do it,” she stammered.  A slow smile spread across her lips as Danny smoothed one hand down the front of his shirt and the other over his hair, trying to regain some semblance of composure.  It grew even wider as, behind him, she saw Steve surreptitiously adjusting his cargoes, a look of amazement on his face.

“Good.  Can we go now?”  Danny pivoted and strode to the door, holding it open for Steve.

“Geez, Danny,” Steve muttered as he passed, rubbing  gently at his lips and chin, “if there’s a chance that we might have to do that again, I think you’d better shave first.”

“Suck it up, princess!”  Danny looked back over his shoulder as he followed Steve out, scowling at Kono as he caught her parting wink.

Chin straightened up and shook his head as his cousin turned to face him.  “You’ve got a cruel streak, you know that?”

“Nah, cuz, I do it out of love,” she grinned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Danny found a parking spot down the road from the club and pulled in, feeling oddly nervous.  He’d been edgy ever since he started getting ready for this evening, even going so far as to change clothes three times before forcing himself out the door to go pick up his partner.  He looked down at his outfit, the jeans and light blue button-down not a huge departure from his usual work attire.  Why did this feel so much like a date, then?  It was no different than picking Steve up for work any other day.  Except that Steve actually let him drive his own car tonight.  And, of course, they were going to a gay bar.  Together.  As a couple.  And there was going to be more of that ‘intimacy’ Kono had made them practice earlier, with the touching and the kissing….

He gave himself a mental shake and glanced over at Steve, who had also opted for jeans instead of his usual cargo pants.  Well worn, soft-looking jeans that fit him like a glove and made Danny’s hands itch with the urge to touch.  And was it his imagination or was Steve’s t-shirt even tighter than usual, tonight?  Reminding himself of his resolution to take full advantage of this opportunity, he dropped a hand on Steve’s thigh.

Steve jumped in surprise at the shock of arousal that shot through him at the unexpected contact.  He just managed to hold back a gasp but knew he must’ve look a little like a deer in headlights.

“See, now that’s exactly what Kono was talking about, babe.  You react like that in there and no one’s going to buy our cover.”

“I know that, Danny.  I’ve been on covert missions before, remember?  I just wasn’t ready for it since we’re not even out of the car, yet.”  The excuse sounded lame to his own ears but hopefully Danny would buy it.

“Well, are you ready now?”  At Steve’s quick nod, Danny gave his thigh a squeeze and a light smack.  “Then let’s get this show on the road.”

Climbing out of the car, he moved around to join Steve on the sidewalk, slipping comfortably under his arm as they walked down the street and approached the bar.  Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, but Steve was right.  He did fit perfectly.

“Hey, Danny!  Long time, no see, brah!  Been a couple months, now.”  Danny stepped away from Steve to greet the doorman, who clasped his hand and pulled him in for a quick shoulder bump.  He looked Steve up and down.  “This who’s been keeping you so busy?”

Danny blushed a little.  “Uh, yeah.  Moke, this is my partner, Steve.”

“Hey.”  Steve smiled and offered his hand.

Moke laughed as he shook it.  “Yeah, I know who he is.  I watch the news.  You guys are on there a lot.  Gotta say, some of us wondered ‘bout you two.”  He waved them through the door with a grin.  “Go on in.  Jesse’s working tonight and he’s gonna wanna see this.”

Steve slid his arm around Danny again as the pair entered the club.  They walked across the room, their progress marked by smiles and waves, a chorus of friendly greetings and “ _missed you, brah!_ ” and “ _where you been?_ ” trailing after them to the bar.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about people here knowing you.”

“Yeah, well, it’s still pretty early for club-going so these are mostly regulars.  It’ll be different later on.”

“Danny!  Oh my gods, it’s so good to see you!”  A short blur of tanned skin and spiky black hair with magenta tips surged forward, hauling Danny halfway over the bar top into a flurry of air kisses and a hasty hug.  “And not alone, this time!”

“Hi, Jesse,” Danny laughed, straightening himself up.  “Good to see you, too.  And no, not alone now.  Allow me to introduce you to my partner, Steve.”  He gestured like a game show hostess presenting a prize, a huge grin splitting his face.

“Well, well!  The infamous Commander McGarrett.  I can see why you’ve been keeping him to yourself.  Quite the catch.”  He smiled at Steve flirtily.  “Those TV cameras don’t do you justice.”

“Um, thanks?” Steve replied, a little nonplussed.

The bartender turned his attention back to Danny.  “I’m not the only one here who’s going to be disappointed that you’re off the market now.  Half the staff had a thing for you, you know.  Well, half of the gay half, anyway.  They’ve been missing you since you stopped coming around so much.  Your absence has been the subject of much debate.  Speaking of which….  Hey, Kim!”  Jesse waved over one of the waiters and held his hand out.  “I told you so!  Cough it up!”

“Half the staff?” Steve whispered as Jesse claimed his winnings triumphantly.

“He’s just kidding,” Danny shook his head dismissively.

“That’s it, everybody!  The verdict’s in – pay up, bitches!” Jesse shouted out into the crowd, waving his money in the air.

Steve and Danny turned to watch in amazement as a wave of cash flowed from losers to winners, slightly alarmed at the amount of money changing hands.

“Wait a minute.”  Danny gaped at Jesse.  “You mean all these people were betting on whether I was dating someone?”

“Oh, no, Hon.  They were betting on whether or not you were dating _him_.”  Jesse’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he nodded at Steve and moved away to serve a customer.

“Steve….”

Steve leaned in quickly, hiding Danny’s appalled expression from everyone and murmuring in his ear.  “Danny, don’t worry.  It’ll be fine.”

“But I know these people,” he hissed back, “and some of them are losing money because of me.  Because of a lie!”

“It’s for a good cause.  When this is all over and they know you did it to catch a rapist, I’m sure they’ll forgive you.”  He cupped one hand around the back of Danny’s neck and ran the other up and down his back, hoping the motion would look romantic to any onlookers.  “Now relax, D.  Let it go and get your head back in the game.  You with me?”

“I’m not happy about this, but,” Danny blew out a breath and gripped Steve’s biceps, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye, “yeah, babe, I’m with you.”

They stared at each other for a moment and, impulsively, Danny planted a soft kiss on Steve’s lips.

“Here you go, you two lovebirds!”

Startled, the pair separated, looking at Jesse and the fruity, blue drinks he placed in front of them.

“What’s this?”  Danny asked.  “We didn’t order anything, yet.”

“Sex on a Surfboard!  Courtesy of the gentlemen at the end of the bar.”  He tilted his head to the left, indicating a couple of men who were happily spending their recent windfall.  “I think you boys are likely to be drinking for free for a while.”

Danny looked at the drinks and then at Steve, who shrugged and tasted one.  What the hell.  A little liquid courage couldn’t hurt, right?  He picked up the other glass and took a sip.  With a shrug of his own, he took a couple more.

“Easy, Danno.  Make it last.  We’re going to be here a while and you’ll need a clear head to look out for our perp.  Besides,” he grinned, “you’re driving tonight, remember?”

“How could I forget?  It’s such a rare occurrence, it practically merits a national holiday!”  Danny grinned back.  “C’mon, babe, let’s mingle and introduce you to people.”  Fingertips brushing the small of Steve’s back, he guided his partner out into the crowd.

For the next hour or so, they did the rounds, chatting with people Danny knew and meeting a few he didn’t.  All the staff, with the exception of one surly busboy, seemed pleased to see him and genuinely happy about his new relationship status, even those who’d lost money on the bet.

Steve managed to appear friendly and engaged while still keeping out a watchful eye for anyone remotely suspicious.  Danny wasn’t making it easy, though.  His usual level of physical contact had been turned up to 11, touching Steve constantly while he talked, a hand at his waist or on his arm, a hip or shoulder pressed against him.

The steady hum of arousal it sent thrumming through his body was putting Steve on edge and he began to notice just how many men were openly flirting with Danny, despite all that touching.  Deciding that jealousy was a perfectly acceptable part of his cover, he slid a possessive arm around Danny’s shoulders and began to let his feelings show on his face.

Most men quickly took the hint and toned things down, but one cocky bastard seemed to take it as a personal challenge.

“So, Danny, you ever use those handcuffs of yours for… extracurricular activities?”  The lanky blond’s voice dripped with innuendo.

Danny laughed.  “That would be misuse of government property.  Highly frowned upon.”

“Well, you can come back to my place and misuse _my_ property all you like!”  He smiled suggestively and reached out to toy with Danny’s collar.

Steve’s hand shot out, catching his wrist and twisting it painfully.  He leaned in close to the man’s contorted face and growled, “I don’t share.  Now, leave,” he spat, releasing him with a shove.

“Steve!  What the hell?”  Danny pulled Steve back by the shoulder.

“He was blatantly hitting on you, right in front of me!  How would it look if I ignored that?”

Danny sighed and tugged Steve closer, dropping his voice to avoid being overheard.  “Look, I get your twisted logic behind the jealous act, babe.  I do.  But try to keep the violence to a minimum, okay?  We’re going to have a hard time identifying our suspect with your Rambo tendencies making everyone twitchy.  And what if that was him?  We don’t know how the perp is getting close to his victims.  What if that was his move and you just scared him off?”

“I think the vics would’ve mentioned if they’d been approached by such an obvious sleaze ball,” Steve snorted.  “At least the others were more subtle.”

“Others?  What others?”

Steve stared at his partner in disbelief.  “All the guys that have been coming on to you.  Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how many of these guys are interested!”

“What?”  Danny looked around, clearly sceptical.  “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Seriously?  Danny, even with me right here, they’re still flirting with you!”  He crossed his arms over his chest and actually pouted a little.  “Which is, frankly, kind of insulting.”

Danny dropped a hand on Steve’s forearm, laughing up at him.  “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, sweetheart.  They’re just being friendly.  And at the end of the night, you know I’m still leaving with you,” he grinned.

Steve couldn’t help grinning back and, for a moment, they just gazed at each other as Danny’s hand stroked along Steve’s arm.  Then suddenly Steve was moving, a hand at Danny’s back, propelling him across the room.

“C’mon Danny, dance with me.”

Danny looked towards the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor.  “Uh, yeah… no.  We’re not doing that.  We’d look ridiculous.”

“No, we won’t.”  Steve dragged him into the gyrating crowd.

“You forget… I’ve seen you dance!”

“Not like this, you haven’t.”  He jerked Danny flush up against his body, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist to hold him there, and began grinding to the music.

Danny’s arms automatically slipped around Steve’s shoulders as their hips moved with the beat.  “Geez, babe, you been watching Dirty Dancing or something?”

Steve just gave him a smouldering look and bent to touch his forehead to Danny’s.  His other arm curved around Danny’s back, then both hands slid down to cup his ass, pressing their hips even closer together, if that was possible.

“What are you doing?”  Danny’s voice came out slightly strangled.

“Just keeping up the illusion that we can’t keep our hands off each other.  Honeymoon phase, right?”  He ground their hips together, again, with a firm squeeze to Danny’s butt cheeks.

“It’s okay, Steve,” Danny gasped.  “They already believe we’re a couple.  You don’t have to go humping me on the dance floor or blowing me in the men’s room to sell it.”  Steve’s shoulders stiffened under his touch.

Danny pulled back and Steve had _that_ look on his face – the one that usually preceded gunfire, explosions, and near-death experiences.  Without warning, he grabbed Danny’s wrist and began pulling him towards the back of the bar.

“Hey, what are you—?”  His pulse quickened and he tried to push down that little flutter in the pit of his stomach.  Steve couldn’t really mean to..., could he?  This had all been just an act, hadn’t it?  Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure anymore.  As they reached the bathroom and pushed through the door, Steve looked back at him and, okay, that expression was not an act!  Not unless Steve was the best damn actor Danny had ever seen.

“Steven, it— it was a joke!” he stammered, watching Steve do a quick visual sweep of the stalls to make sure they were alone before turning back and stalking towards him.  The look of pure lust in Steve’s eyes made his mouth go dry as he backed towards the door.  “I was just teasing.”

Steve reached past him and turned the lock, ensuring no interruptions.  “Yeah, you were, Danny.  In fact, you’ve been teasing me all night.  And there’s only so much I can take.”  He crowded Danny back against the door, without actually touching him, yet.

“Steve, people watched you drag me in here.  They’re going to think we’re…”

“Going to think we’re what?  Doing this?”  He sealed their lips together in a searing kiss, his tongue claiming Danny’s mouth like an invading army.  Pulling Danny’s shirt open with no regard for the buttons he sent pinging across the tiled floor, he ran his hands over his partner’s torso as if memorizing every inch of hard, muscled flesh.

Reaching down, he popped the button on Danny’s jeans and unzipped them with a sharp tug, breaking the kiss to watch his own movements.  The hand that slipped between the parted denim was surprisingly gentle as he cupped him through his boxers.  With a moan, Danny’s head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed.

Steve ran his fingers up Danny’s length, tracing over the head and back down again.  “So hard for me, already,” he murmured against his ear.

Sliding to his knees, he peeled the denim down to just below the firm globes of Danny’s ass.  Curling his fingers under the elastic waistband, he eased down the boxers, slowly revealing Danny’s swollen cock like it was something to be worshipped. 

“God, Danny, look at you!”  His breath against Danny’s heated skin made the blond shudder.  His thumbs traced slow circles over Danny’s hipbones.  When his tongue flicked out to capture a drop of pre-come, Danny gasped and came back to reality with a jolt.

“Steve, stop!”  He caught Steve’s face between his hands, tilting it up until their eyes met.  “Please... I don’t want this!”

Steve went perfectly still, a look of shock and maybe hurt passing over his features for a mere fraction of a second before that blank, military, thousand-yard stare slammed into place.  He rolled up onto his feet and turned away, crossing his arms.

“Get dressed, Danny.  We need to get back to work.”

Danny quickly yanked his pants back into place.  “Steve—”

“Forget it, Danny.  I shouldn’t have let it happen.  You’re not interested and I’ll respect that.”  Steve kept his back to him, the muscles across his shoulders flexing with tension.

“Steve, listen to me.”  Danny grabbed his arm, stepping around to face him.  Steve’s jaw was set stubbornly as he stared at a point somewhere over Danny’s head.  “I’m interested.  God, I’m insanely interested!”

Steve’s brow twitched and then slowly creased into a frown as his eyes slid down to meet Danny’s.  “Then what—?”

“Jesus, Steve!  We’re in a public restroom!  It isn’t exactly the place I fantasized about us having our first time!”

A grin crept across Steve’s lips.  “You’ve fantasized about us?”

“Shut up!”  Danny felt his own lips twitching in response and he gave Steve a shove towards the exit.

Steve moved to the door and turned the lock but, as he reached for the handle, Danny stopped him with a hand over his own.

“Steve, why didn’t you tell me you were into guys, too?  Especially considering our talk at the office.”

Steve gave Danny a heated look.  “It was never an issue before you.”

Danny stood there speechless as Steve opened the door and walked back into the darkened bar.  Darting out after him, he nearly collided with an annoyed-looking busboy in his haste to catch up.

“Steve!”  He pushed through the crowd, ignoring the smiles and knowing looks as he tried unsuccessfully to pull his shirt back into some semblance of order.  Catching his partner by the hand, he tugged him to a stop and leaned in close, to be heard over the music.  “What did you mean by that?”

Steve sighed over Danny’s head and lifted his chin to indicate the undulating masses of man-flesh teeming around them.  “All this?  Does nothing for me.  I’m not attracted to men; never have been.”  He looked down into Danny’s eyes.  “Just you, Danno.”

Danny stared in stunned silence for a moment, before smiling and pulling Steve’s face down to his for a slow, sweet kiss.  Just as Steve slid his arms around him and began to deepen the kiss, Danny pulled away.

“Wait a minute.  No other men, ever?”

Steve shook his head and moved in again, but Danny evaded his lips.

“So, you’ve never…?”  His gaze dropped meaningfully to where their hips were pressed up against each other, and then returned to study Steve’s face, which was shaking again in the negative.  “But in the men’s room – I mean, it sure as hell seemed like you knew what you were doing.”

Steve laughed softly.  “I know what feels good on the receiving end; it shouldn’t be too difficult to duplicate from the other side of the equation.  It’s just sex, Danno, not rocket science.”

“Just sex…?”  Danny tried to step back, out of Steve’s embrace.

“No!”  Steve tightened his hold, looking stricken.  “Danny, no, that’s not what I meant!”

“Because I already told you, I—”

“Don’t do casual, I know.  That’s not what I want, either, Danno.  It took me a long time to understand my attraction to you and come to terms with what that meant, particularly since I thought you were straight.  This isn’t a whim or a spur of the moment thing for me.  Believe me when I say I would never risk our friendship just to get laid.”  He cupped Danny’s cheek, tenderly.  “You mean way too much to me for that.”

Danny relaxed in Steve’s arms and smiled up at him.  “Good.”

Before he could say anything else, a waiter appeared beside them with another pair of blue drinks on his tray.

“Hi guys.  These are courtesy of…,” his head swivelled back and forth, his neck craning a little.  “Huh.  I don’t see him, anywhere.  Oh, well.  The point is they’re paid for, so enjoy!”  He handed them each a fruit-adorned glass and melted back into the crowd.

“You know, I could get used to this drinking for free thing.  Too bad we can’t fully benefit from the experience tonight.”  Danny motioned towards the bar.  “Let’s find a spot to watch the crowd from.  We still have a lowlife to identify.”

“I’ve observed a few loners who’ve been keeping to themselves and watching the crowd,” Steve said, slipping into an empty space at the bar and pulling Danny in beside him, “but no one…”

“Who screams _‘crazed serial rapist waiting to pounce’_?  Yeah, no one stood out to me, either.”

“There was one shifty waiter it might be good to keep an eye on.”

“I know which one you mean but I don’t think he’s our guy.  I’d bet he’s just skimming from the till.”  Danny took a sip of his cocktail and placed it on the bar beside Steve’s untouched drink.  “Remind me to tell Jesse about that later, by the way.”

Steve frowned as he scanned the crowd.  “I’m not sure we’re going to have much luck if Chin and Kono don’t come through with some new information.”

“We’ll give it a little longer, babe, but it’s already pretty late and all of our vics were last seen quite a while before closing.  We might just have to call it a night and try again tomorrow.”  Danny settled in against Steve’s side to watch the flow of people around them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Yes, Mr. Jackson, and thank you again.  I promise you this will be handled with the utmost discretion.”  Kono hung up the phone with a growing sense of excitement.  She called out to her cousin as she reached for the next file.  “Chin!  I think I’ve found it!”

Chin Ho looked up from the computer table and dashed towards her office.  “What have you got?”

“Look!”  She met him half way and showed him her notes.  “I’ve re-questioned three of the victims, so far, and they all finally admitted the same thing.  What do you think?”

Chin read through the new witness statements, his eyebrows rising as he made the connection.  His eyes met his cousin’s as they shared a grave look.  “I think you might be right.  Contact the next man on the list and I’ll take the last one.  We need to confirm this quickly, and let Steve and Danny know.”

The pair split apart and hurried to make their calls.

 

***

 

“So, what do you say,” Steve asked, checking his watch.  It was almost closing time.  “Time to wrap it up for tonight?”

“Yeah, there’s not much else we can do here.”  Danny smiled up at his partner.  “Time to take you home and end this date with the traditional goodnight kiss.”

Steve pulled Danny in close and gave him a smoldering look.  “I had a lot more in mind than just a kiss, Danno.”

Danny’s stomach did a little flip and he caught his breath, staring into Steve’s lust-filled eyes.  He started a little as a harsh voice demanded his attention from behind the bar.

“Hey!  You gonna drink this or what?”

He glanced over at the busboy, who held up his forgotten drink to wipe up the puddle of condensation that had accumulated beneath it.

“Yeah, sure.  Thanks.”  Danny took the proffered glass as the young man rolled his eyes and moved on to wipe down the rest of the bar.  Taking a deep swig, he turned back to Steve with a smirk.  “It’s lucky Mr. Personality over there doesn’t work for tips.”

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny’s drink questioningly.  “Are you really going to finish that?  I thought you wanted to get out of here and go back to my place.”

Danny stopped with the cocktail mid-way to his lips, his mouth suddenly dry at the tone of Steve’s voice.   “Uh….”

Plucking the half-empty glass from Danny’s fingers, Steve deposited it on the bar just as Jesse approached.  The bartender cleared it away and leaned forward on his elbows in its place.

“So, are you boys heading out, now?”

“Yeah, I think it’s about time for bed,” Steve replied, waggling his eyebrows and leering comically.

Danny laughed and smacked him on the arm.  “Okay, you goof.  I’m just going to hit the head.  Then we can go.”  He gave Steve a quick peck on the lips and headed for the men’s room.

“Sounds like your Navy is rubbing off on him already.”  Jesse smirked at Steve.  “No pun intended.”

Steve didn’t react to the innuendo, distracted as he observed Danny’s progress being hindered by one come-on after another.  He pushed down the urge to step in and stake his claim, driving the other men away.

Jesse studied his face for a moment, then followed his gaze.  “Oh, don’t worry, Sweetie, he’s as oblivious to their advances as ever.”  He watched Danny for a minute before looking back at Steve.  “How did you ever get him to realize you were interested, anyways?”

“Actually,” Steve looked at him and grinned, not even having to lie, “he kissed me first.”

“Really?  Well, good for him!”  Jesse slapped a hand down on the bar.  “I guess he finally found the courage to make his move.”

“Finally…?”

“Hon, why do you think we were taking bets on you two?”  When Steve still looked confused, Jesse explained.  “For the first six months he was coming here, Danny constantly complained about his ex-wife, how much he missed New Jersey, the hell that is Hawai’i, and, did I mention, his bitch of an ex-wife?  The only thing that made him smile was talking about his little girl.  The rest of the time, he was downright miserable.  It’s no wonder he wasn’t having any luck with the gentlemen!

“Anyways, then he started working with you and things changed.  Oh sure, he still complained, of course.  Wouldn’t really be our Danny if he didn’t, right?  But now he was complaining about you.  And yet somehow, he actually seemed happy.  He might call you crazy, and go on and on about how you’re always driving his car and never following procedure, but he does it all with a twinkle in his eye.  Anyone could see how he really felt about you.”

Steve took a moment to process that, his gaze roaming the crowd again, Danny apparently having made it through the gauntlet to the men’s room.  “So, if everyone already knew he was interested in me, and now they can see he’s actually with me, why are they all still hitting on him?”

“Oh, Babycakes, there’s nothing more attractive than a man in love!”

Steve’s reply was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone.  “Uh, sorry….”  A quick glance showed him that it was the Governor calling.  “I’d better take this outside.  It’s too loud in here.  But thanks for the insight!”

Jesse watched him leave with a small smile and a shake of his head.

 

***

 

As Danny took care of business at the urinal, he knew he had a goofy grin on his face, but he couldn’t help it.  Fantasize as he might, he had never dared to hope that he and Steve would ever actually be together as a couple.  And now they were about to spend the night in Steve’s bed, having what, knowing Steve, he could only imagine would be very energetic, very creative sex.

His dick twitched in his hand at the thought and he suddenly realized that he’d been standing there daydreaming for an unseemly amount of time.  Glancing around, he was grateful that no one else was there to see him looking like some crazy pervert.

Laughing at his own absurdity, he zipped up and turned to go to the sink but, as he did, the floor seemed to tilt beneath him and he staggered.

“Whoa, how strong was that drink?” he muttered, stumbling forward and gripping the counter to steady himself.  He looked up at the mirror and blinked as his face swam before him.  Shaking his head to try and clear it, he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach as a wave of lethargy rolled over him.

“Oh, shit,” he swore, eyes widening as he realized he’d been drugged.  Extremely grateful that Steve had stopped him from finishing the drink, he turned on the tap and bent over to splash cold water in his face.

As he began to wonder if inducing vomiting would do any good at this point, he heard the door open and close as someone entered the restroom.  He looked up blearily, recognizing the distinctive t-shirt identifying the man as an employee.   His focus swam in and out on the busboy’s face, the whole room beginning to shift again, and he closed his eyes to block out the spinning.

“Hey, you okay?  You don’t look so good.  You need a hand?”

The words were friendly and helpful but something in his tone had Danny instantly on alert.  There was a certain smugness, a sly quality that left little doubt in Danny’s mind that the man knew exactly what was wrong.

“Here, let me help you.”

Danny stiffened as an arm slid around his shoulders, his first reaction to pull away.  But if this guy was their perp, he was being presented with a unique opportunity to allow the man to incriminate himself.  And if he was gone too long, he knew Steve would come looking for him and have his back.  So, against all his self-preservation instincts, Danny leaned into the touch as if needing the support.

“That’s it.  Easy now.  Let’s get you out of here.”  Slipping a hand inside Danny’s open shirt and catching him around the waist, he supported the smaller man’s weight and pulled him towards the door.  With a quick look to make sure the corridor was clear, he began moving down the hall, half-dragging his prize as he headed for the back exit.

Not wanting arouse suspicion by being too compliant, Danny mumbled a mild protest.  “Wait.  Where…?”

“We’re just getting you some fresh air.  Make you feel better.   Come on.”  He pushed through the back door, leading a stumbling Danny down the alley and away from the street.

Any uncertainty Danny may have had about his escort’s guilt vanished as they approached a battered van parked beyond a bank of dumpsters.

“Here we go.”  The man fumbled open the back doors one-handed and tugged Danny forward.  “I’ve got a nice comfy spot for you to lie down.  I’ll take good care of you.”  His hands began moving over Danny’s sides and stomach, caressing his bare flesh possessively.

“No….”  Danny staggered back, fighting the dizziness threatening to overwhelm him, only to find himself yanked forward forcefully.

“Oh, that’s right.  I saw the way that man-whore dragged you off to the men’s room.”  He fingered Danny’s shirt, where the buttons had been torn off.  “You like being manhandled, don’t you?”

He jerked Danny closer and leaned in, growling in his ear.  “Guys like you, in the bar all the time; wanting it so bad, you’ll fuck in a dirty bathroom stall to show me how easy you are.  Just begging for it, aren’t you?”  His hands slid down to pull Danny firmly against his erection.  “So eager for me!”

Danny slapped the offending hands away and struck out, but the larger man blocked the blow and smacked him across the head, sending him reeling.  He found himself slammed back against the open van door, his chin gripped fiercely and forced up until he was looking his attacker in the eye.

“You really do like the rough stuff.”

With a malicious grin, he shoved Danny into the back of the van.

 

***

 

Steve ended his phone call, smacking his hand on the roof of the Camaro in frustration and swearing under his breath.  He understood the Governor’s desire to get justice for a family member, firsthand.  He just wished he’d had something new to tell him.  He glanced at his watch, realizing he’d been gone longer than he thought.  Since Danny hadn’t come out to meet him at the car, his partner must be waiting inside for him.

As he pushed away from the car to head back towards the bar, his cell rang again.  His pulse quickened as he saw the caller ID.

“Chin, tell me you’ve got something,” he barked into the phone.

“Yeah, we found the common link between the victims.  It didn’t come out in HPD’s investigation because they were understandably embarrassed about it but we convinced them we would be discreet.  I don’t know how it will help identify the assailant, but it seems that all five victims had sex in the men’s room earlier in the night.”

“Shit, Danny!”

As Steve’s phone cut off, Chin looked up at Kono.

“Did he just say _Danny_?” she asked, eyes wide.

“He did.  Come on.”  He hurried through the doors, Kono hot on his heels.

“Does that mean they...?”

“Don’t even go there, cuz.  Let’s just get to the club and back them up.”

 

***

 

Jesse looked over and smiled as Steve pushed his way up to the bar.  “Hey, Hon—”

“Where’s Danny?”  Steve snapped.

“What?  I— he went to the little boy’s room a while ago.  Isn’t he back, yet?”  Jesse peered over at Danny’s empty barstool and looked quickly around the room, calling after Steve’s rapidly retreating back, “Wait!  What’s wrong?”

Steve slammed into the men’s room, calling his partner’s name.  Receiving nothing but startled looks from the few patrons using the facilities, a swift scan verified that Danny wasn’t there and he stormed out again.  With a quick look down the hall, he drew his gun from an ankle holster and dashed to the back door.

Bursting through the rear exit, he swept the immediate area and called out again.

“Danny!”

“Steve!  Over here!”

Steve zeroed in instantly on his partner’s breathless voice and tore down the alley towards him.  He skidded to a halt as he reached the van, eyes wide as he took in the scene in front of him.

Danny was on the ground by the open van doors, clothing torn and hair dishevelled.  His knee was planted firmly in the back of his cuffed and struggling would-be rapist, a small puddle of blood pooling under the man’s battered nose.  Squinting up at Steve, he demanded, “What took you so long?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Steve lurked by the back of the ambulance as an EMT checked Danny over.

“Seriously, Steve, I’m fine.  You don’t need to hover like a mother hen.  Go help Chin and Kono.”  He waved a hand, indicating the bustle of activity in the alley.  The cousins had arrived on scene minutes after Steve had found him, followed closely by HPD.

“They’ve got it covered, Danny.  They don’t need me.  The perp’s in custody and the crime scene unit are going over every inch of that van for evidence tying him to the other attacks.  Unless you need to go to the hospital,” he paused and waited for the paramedic to shake his head in the negative before continuing, “I’m taking you straight home.  They can finish up just fine without us.”

Danny grinned as he stood, only slightly unsteady.  “You just don’t want to do the paperwork.”

“That, too.”  Steve smirked and, with a hand at Danny’s back, guided his partner toward the street.

As they passed the back door to the club, they noticed Kono and Jesse in animated conversation.  Kono spotted them heading out and gave Jesse a quick hug, hurrying to catch up to them.

“Hey, Danny!  You okay?”

“Yeah, I got the all clear.  Luckily, I didn’t get a full dose of whatever that creep slipped in my drink.  Thanks to Captain Impatient, over here,” he jerked a thumb in Steve’s direction.

“Commander.”

Danny rolled his eyes and ignored his partner’s interruption.

“You and Jesse looked pretty friendly, over there.  How do you two know each other?  I know you’re not secretly dating!”

Kono laughed, eyes sparkling.  “No, no, I’m definitely not his type!  Nothing romantic going on there.  But, what about you two?  Anything you two want to tell me…?”

“Okay, we’re done.”  Steve quickly turned and began herding Danny towards the car.  “You and Chin can handle things from here.  I’m taking Danny home, now.  To recover.”

“Right!”  Kono laughed again, waving them away.  “You do that.”

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, they walked through the front door and Steve started up the stairs to the second floor without looking back, clearly expecting Danny to follow.

“Um, Steve?”  Danny trailed after him, a small smile quirking his lips.  “I can’t help noticing that you’ve brought me to your house, not mine.”

“The drug isn’t out of your system yet and I don’t think you should be alone tonight.”  He opened the door to his bedroom and walked in.  “Let’s get you into bed.”

Danny leaned in the doorway and raised an eyebrow.  “Why, Commander McGarrett, are you trying to seduce me?”

Steve turned and regarded Danny solemnly.  “Not tonight, Danno.  You’ve been through a lot.  You need to get some sleep.”

“Oh, really?”  Danny pushed away from the door frame and advanced on Steve, reaching up under his t-shirt.  “Don’t I get a say in this?  Because I know exactly what I need, and it isn’t sleep!”

“Danny…,” Steve groaned, flattening his hands over his shirt and pressing Danny’s questing fingers flat against his bare skin.  “You should rest.  Take time to recover before we do anything…strenuous.”

“Steven, I told you, I’m fine.”  He slid his hands out from under Steve’s and down to the front of those soft, touchable jeans, fingers outlining the growing erection he found there.

Steve gasped and caught Danny’s wrist, stilling the movement.  Danny watched the inner struggle play over Steve’s features and pressed his advantage.

“How about this,” he suggested, his free hand gently removing Steve’s fingers from his arm and pressing them against his aching cock.  “A little mutual gratification.  Nothing too vigorous, I promise.  But I need you, Steve.  I’ve waited so long for this, and I don’t want to wait any more.  Please.”

Steve’s eyes widened and, with a growl, he surged forward, claiming Danny’s mouth in a passionate kiss.  His forward momentum propelled Danny backwards, slamming him against the wall.  Eager hands fumbled with buttons and zippers, tugging at sweat-damp denim to reveal heated, naked flesh.  Steve bent at the knees to line his hips up with Danny’s and they began to rut frantically against each other, Danny’s fingers biting into the taut muscle of Steve’s ass.

The hot drag of Danny’s cock against his was strange but amazing.  And yet, still not enough.  He broke the kiss and raised a hand to his mouth, staring into Danny’s eyes.  Danny’s breath stuttered as he watched him lick his palm thoroughly and reach down, that huge hand easily wrapping around both of their cocks.  After a couple of awkward, initial tugs, Steve found his rhythm, jacking them both desperately.

Steve’s eyes never left his and Danny felt his orgasm building as he was overwhelmed by the pure animal lust he saw there.  Hands clutching at Steve’s shoulders, Danny’s eyes rolled back and he cried out, come spurting over both their bellies and Steve’s fingers.

Only then did Steve close his eyes and allow his own release to wash over him, shuddering through the aftershocks until he collapsed against his partner, barely able to stand.

“Wow, that was…fast.  And intense,” Danny gasped as he slowly caught his breath.  “What happened to _nothing strenuous_?”

Steve grinned against Danny’s shoulder.  “Doesn’t count,” he panted.  “I did all the work.”

“Hey, that’s not my fault!  I distinctly said ‘mutual’.  This is all on you, babe.”

“Actually,” Steve slowly straightened up and looked down at the mess between them, “it’s all over both of us.”

Danny laughed and Steve leaned in to press their lips together in a gentle kiss.  “C’mon.  Let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep.”

 

***

 

Danny stretched drowsily and squinted against the bright sunlight streaming in the window, momentarily disoriented.  Suddenly remembering where he was, he smiled and rolled over, only to discover he was alone in the bed.

The smile slipped from his lips as he slowly sat up, looking around and listening for any sign of his partner.  Steve’s phone and wallet missing from the bedside table and the dead silence surrounding him only confirmed that Steve was gone, clearly no longer in the house.  His stomach knotted with anxiety.  Had Steve changed his mind?  Was he regretting what they’d done the night before?  Had he left the house hoping that Danny would take the hint and be gone before he returned?

As he scanned the floor for his discarded clothes, debating what he should do, he heard the front door open and close.  The sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs tightened the knot in his gut until Steve walked through the door with a big smile on his face.

“Hey, you’re up!”  He dropped a couple of bags on the dresser and began stripping out of his shorts and tank top, kicking off his slippahs.

“Uh, hey.”  Danny let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

Steve picked up the bags and headed for the bed, stopping short as he looked at Danny.  “You okay?”

Shaking his head to clear his negative thoughts, Danny smiled brightly up at Steve.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Steve frowned and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, looking Danny in the eye.  “Danno…?”

With a small huff of embarrassment, Danny turned away and stared at Steve’s empty side of the bed.  “It’s nothing.  I just—  I woke up and you were gone.”

“And you, what?  Thought I wasn’t coming back?”

Danny shrugged slightly.  “The thought crossed my mind, yeah.”

“Okay, listen up, because I’m only going to say this once.”  He waited for Danny to meet his gaze.  “I have no regrets about last night.  None.  I’m not going to freak out or change my mind.  I told you, I didn’t come to this decision lightly.  I’m all in, here.  So, you’d better get used to it because I’m not going anywhere.  Got it?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I got it.”  Relief overwhelmed the sheepishness in his tone.

“Good.  Because I brought you breakfast in bed.”  He dropped a bag in Danny’s lap and Danny reached inside to verify what his nose was already telling him.

“Malasadas?  Thanks, babe.”  He grinned and took a big bite, chewing thoughtfully as he stared at Steve.  “What about you?  You got something for yourself, there?”

“No, I’m good.  I’m not hungry.”

Danny quirked an eyebrow and asked patiently, “What’s in the other bag, Steven?”

Steve hesitated a moment before tipping its contents onto the bed.

“Lube and condoms?”  Danny looked up at him, wide eyed.  “Steve, are you sure?  Isn’t that a little fast?  I mean, you’ve never done this before and—”

“Hey, I’ve done anal before, okay?  I know all about taking it slow and proper prep, so I don’t hurt you.”

“Okay, first of all, I’m every bit as male as you are.  There’s more than one way for this to go, so why do you assume that I’ll be the one on the receiving end?”

“Well, you certainly didn’t object to me taking charge last night,” Steve smirked, looking pointedly at the bedroom wall.  “Or in the men’s room, for that matter.”

“That— you just….  Shut up!”  Danny flushed and stared at the wall like it was to blame for his newfound kink.  “Just know this, McGarrett:  we are not, I repeat, _not_ fucking against a wall our first time!”

“Okay, Danny, not our _first_ time,” Steve laughed.  “And just so you know, I don’t expect or want to always be on top.  So, what else?”

“What else, what?”

“You said, ‘first of all’.  That implies there’s more.”

“Oh, right.”  Danny scratched at his neck.  “Well, just that it’s a little different with a woman than with a man.”

“You don’t say?”  Steve blinked in mock surprise.

“Okay, okay!  Sarcasm not necessary, smart ass.  If you don’t know anything about the prostate—”

“I know what a prostate is, Danny.”

“Sure, but have you ever been intimately acquainted with one?”

Steve opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Exactly!”

“So teach me.”

“What?”

“I said,” Steve took the malasada bag and placed it on the bedside table, “teach me.”

He plucked the unfinished pastry out of Danny’s hand and tossed it into the bag without looking, drawing Danny’s fingers into his mouth to suck off the sugary residue.  Yanking the covers away, he pressed Danny back onto the mattress, covering his lover’s naked body with his own.

Danny caught his breath as Steve’s tongue wound around his fingers, instantly imagining the things it could do to his cock.  He wrapped an arm and leg around Steve’s body and smiled.  “Okay.  There’s just one thing, though.”

“What’s tha— hey!”  Steve yelped as he suddenly found himself flipped onto his back, Danny looking down at him smugly.

“This is going to work much better with me on top.”

Steve laughed and pulled him down for a hot, dirty kiss.

After a minute, Danny broke the kiss and began working his way down Steve’s body, licking and nibbling a path to his taut lower belly.  Steve automatically parted his legs, allowing Danny to slip between his thighs.

Licking a stripe up the underside of Steve’s cock, he swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the tang of pre-come.  He closed his lips over the head and suckled gently, smiling to himself at the resulting moan.  One hand moved to cup Steve’s balls as he slowly sucked his way down and back up again.  He took his time, savouring the feeling of Steve’s hot, hard length sliding in and out of his mouth.

“Danny,” Steve groaned, after a few minutes of this.

Flicking his eyes up to his partner’s, Danny hummed a question around his cock, making him gasp.

“Not that I don’t appreciate what you’re doing but wasn’t there a different goal here?”

Danny drew off with one last lick around the tip.  “Who’s in charge here, Captain Impa— I’m sorry, _Commander_ Impatient?”

“Danny…,” he practically whined, shifting his hips.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”  Danny shook his head, smiling as he sat up and reached for the lube.  “I just wanted to make sure you’re warmed up.  Heightened arousal makes it much more enjoyable.”

“I’m aroused, okay?  Extremely!  Can we get on with it?”

“Fine, but you’re going to have to stop being so bossy and let me do things my way!”

With a small “humph”, Steve crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ceiling.

Danny snorted as he drew Steve’s knees up until his feet were flat on the mattress.  He poured some lube onto his fingers and began to caress Steve’s inner thigh with the other hand.

 “Now, just relax and breathe normally.  It’ll go much easier that way.  And you can stop me anytime.  We’re not going to do anything you’re not ready for.  If you want me to stop, at any point, just say so.”

“Danny!”

“Okay, okay!”  He laughed, sparkling blue eyes meeting intense hazel ones, as a slick finger stroked over Steve’s hole, circling gently.

He studied Steve’s face intently as he began to apply pressure, noticing as his muscles tensed subtly.

“Relax,” he reminded soothingly.

As he watched Steve let the tension go, he slipped the tip of his finger in, up to the first knuckle.

Steve froze, instantly tensing up again.  “Uh….”

“You okay, babe?”

“Uh…, yeah.  Yeah, it just feels…weird.”  He forced himself to relax again.  “Keep going.”

Danny leaned down to kiss the inside of Steve’s thigh, his gaze never leaving his lover’s as he slowly continued.  Bit by bit, he worked his finger deeper, always attentive to Steve’s reactions, until it was sliding in and out with no resistance.  Carefully, he found his prostate, laughing in delight as he arched up off the bed.

“Wow!  And you call me sensitive!”

“What the hell was that?” Steve gasped, wide-eyed.

“That, babe, was the goal of this little lesson.”

Steve curled a hand around the back of Danny’s neck and pulled him into a hard, quick kiss.  “Do it again!”

Danny kissed him back passionately and complied, until he had Steve panting beneath him.  Reaching for the lube, he slicked up a second finger.  Moving back down, he took Steve’s cock into his mouth as he slipped both fingers inside him.  Swallowing him down, he bobbed his head in time with his thrusting fingers, picking up the pace as he felt Steve’s climax approaching.

With a ragged cry, Steve came, pulsing down Danny’s throat until he was spent.  He lay in a daze, breathless and sweaty, his ears ringing from the intensity of his orgasm.  As he slowly came back to himself, he became aware of Danny kneeling between his splayed thighs and pumping his own cock vigorously.

“Danny, wait.”

“It’s okay, you rest.  I’ve got this,” Danny panted.

Steve sat up quickly, wrapping his hand around Danny’s and squeezing it into stillness.  Danny’s eyes widened.

“Mine!” Steve growled.  Easing his grip on Danny’s hand, he began moving them both lightly up and down.  Covering Danny’s lips with his own, he explored his mouth slowly, chasing his own taste across his tongue.  With some deft rearranging and eager cooperation from Danny, he pulled the smaller man into his lap, his partner’s knees bracketing his hips.

After a few minutes at the languid pace Steve had set, Danny began trying to speed things up, to no avail.

“Dammit, Steve….”

Chuckling, Steve brushed his lips against Danny’s ear.  “I’m in charge now, so we’re doing things my way.  And I’m not ready for you to come yet.”

Danny gasped as he felt Steve’s slick fingers slide between his cheeks.

“When did you—?  What—?”

“I’m showing you what a fast learner I am,” he husked, pushing a finger past the tight ring of muscle.  He was mildly surprised by how easily it slipped in and leaned back to look questioningly at his partner.

Danny flushed and grinned self-consciously.  “So, maybe I’ve kept a hand in, so to speak.”

Steve grinned cockily.  “Oh, really?  And who were you thinking about while you were fingering yourself?”  He pressed a second finger in alongside the first, making Danny moan in response.

His expression suddenly sobered as he watched his lover’s pupils blown wide.  “God, Danny, I want to fuck you.”

Groaning, Danny rocked between their joined fists and Steve’s fingers.  “Babe, don’t tease!”

Steve tugged Danny closer, pressing his swollen cock against Danny’s hip.

Danny looked down in shock.  “How are you hard again, already?”

“That’s just what you do to me.  I don’t think I’ll ever get enough.”

“Jesus, Steve!  Then fuck me, now!”

Steve tumbled them backward, rolling over until Danny was beneath him.  He scrabbled for a condom, rolling it on and slicking himself up hastily.  As he lined up his cock against Danny’s hole, he realised he was shaking.  Taking a deep breath, he blew it out again steadily, calming his nerves.  Meeting Danny’s gaze, he pressed inside him, inch by slow inch.

He began to slide and in out with short, shallow movements.  When it became clear that he was holding back, with no intention of going any deeper, Danny grabbed his hips and stopped him.

“Babe, what are you doing?  I’m not going to break.”

Steve blinked and hesitated a moment.  “I can’t— the women I’ve been with said I’m too long and can’t go deeper than this.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I am not those women.”  Danny’s hands curved around Steve’s ass and pulled him in until he was buried to the hilt.  “I want all of you.”

With a choked exclamation, Steve captured Danny’s mouth in a desperate clash of teeth and tongue.  He slid his cock almost all the way out and plunged back in, gasping at the incredible feeling.  Angling his hips slightly, he quickly built up a rhythm and began pounding into Danny furiously.

Danny’s fingers dug into his flesh, urging him on, harder, faster.  More by accident than design, Steve was hitting his prostate with every thrust and suddenly the whole world whited out as his orgasm slammed into him.

As Danny’s muscles convulsed around him, Steve felt his own building climax ripped from him.  He collapsed on top of Danny as they rode out the aftershocks together.

Long minutes later, Danny pushed at his shoulder and Steve rolled off of him to sprawl boneless across the bed.

“Jesus Christ, Steve! You don’t do anything half way, do you?”  Danny turned his head to take in the limp form beside him.

Steve’s head lolled to the side and he grinned goofily, reaching out to twine their fingers together.  “What would be the fun in that?”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry it took so long to post the final chapter! But after two long weeks, my migraine has finally broken and here I am, at 3am, eating leftover Chinese food and finally finishing this for you! I hope it was worth the wait. :)


End file.
